UN REGALO DEL CORAZON
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Es un Fic basado en la pelicula con el mismo nombre, pero adaptado a Harry Potter... Leean, es divertido y con una gran historia. DHr. No olviden los reviews...
1. Default Chapter

**UN REGALO DEL CORAZÓN**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly:Draco es mio, Draco es mio, Draco es mio...

Rowling¿de verdad?

Ly:Jeje... bueno... u.u Todos los personajes de esta historia son tuyos... pero... ¿me regalas a Malfoy?...

Rowling: mmm... ya que eres tan sincera, creo que... NO..

Ly: T.T eres mala...

**1**

Esta es mi historia… Una que hizo cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, pero que definitivamente… ME HACE FELIZ

Que irónica es la vida ¿no?... Yo, el gran Draco Malfoy hablando así… Si yo no lo estuviera contando, creería que esto es una broma de muy mal gusto, pero no… aunque permitanme informarles que en el momento en que esto paso yo seguía siendo el mismo Draco, insensible, imperturbable, que no mostraba lo que sentía, pero esos dos días me hicieron cambiar… ¿Porque?... Se los explicare…

Todo comenzó una mañana calida de Miércoles…

Me estaba alistando para salir a trabajar y mi hermosa novia aún dormía placidamente en la cama blanca envuelta en las verdes sabanas de seda que caían delicadamente sobre su hermoso cuerpo, me encontraba de espaldas a la cama abrochando la camisa cuando sentí una mirada que bien conocía, volteé a encontrarme con la mirada y ahí estaba ella, sujetando la sabana a su cuerpo, lanzándome una de sus miradas que hipnotizan…

¿Listo para el gran día? (me pregunto con una sonrisa)

Sí, (respondí imperturbable, pero con nervios por dentro)… Debo llegar temprano para estar listo… Esta cuenta es muy importante para la empresa

Lo se… pero eres el mejor… lo lograras, controla esos nervios(Es increíble lo bien que me conoce, trate de disimular y aún así se dio cuenta y eso que soy muy bueno mintiendo… menos a ella…)

(sentándome en la silla frente a la cama) ¿Se me nota mucho?...

No, pero te conozco, y sé… que lo harás muy bien. (me dijo acercándose a mi seductoramente… pero para serles sinceros estaba tan preocupado por la cuenta que la ignore por completo y me levante para terminar de vestirme) Ah… Pero te tengo un obsequio de despedida…

¿Mmm?... tu eres la que te vas… ¿No debería ser yo quien te de el obsequio? (Rayos… recordar comprar un obsequio)... Además solo te vas un mes…

Lo sé… pero aún así quiero darte el obsequio antes de irme… Espera (y salio corriendo a la estancia, unos momentos después regreso con una chaqueta puesta, por cierto muy grande para ella…mmm… de acuerdo de buen gusto) ¿Qué te parece?

(dirijo una rápida mirada de el espejo donde me acomodaba la corbata, a mi novia y de regreso)… Esta bien…(la vi un poco decepcionada, y para evitar cualquier pelea ya que no tenia tiempo me acerque a ella y de di un fugaz beso en la boca y la abrase) Esta genial… (la volví a besar)

(sonriendo) Pero eso no es todo…

¿Mas? (admito que me estaba impacientando por la tardanza pero trate de sonar convincente y funciono porque de inmediato sonrió y se separo de mi, se alejo máximo un metro de mi y comenzó a bajarse la chaqueta a los hombros)

Sí… (contesto coqueta)… Lo que hay dentro también es tuyo… y puede ser utilizado ahora mismo…(concluyo con una voz seductora)

Vaya… eso es…perfecto (me acerco, la beso y ella me abraza, pero cuando empieza a corresponderme me alejo) Sabes cariño… es genial… pero en verdad debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde… (y volví a lo mío, me miro desconcertada pero creo que se le paso el enojo porque puso una de sus sonrisas que ahora muy seguido tenía y comenzó a alistarse, como a los 10 minutos yo trataba de sacarla del baño)… Vamos que se hace tarde…

Auch… (abrí rápidamente y me acerque a ella al oír su queja)

Que pasa… ¿Estas bien? (le pregunte al ver una pequeña lagrima queriendo salir de sus ojos, ella negó con la cabeza y la abrase, se sobaba un dedo y lo tenia en la boca, creo que se quemo con la alasiadora, Siiiii, se alasia el pelo y se le ve mucho mejor…)

¿Qué paso Herm? (pregunte lo mas tierno que podía en ese momento ya que recuerden se me hacia tarde)

No… nada (se reincorporo)… Vamos Draco… Se hace tarde… (me dijo terminando de arreglarse)

Es lo que trataba de decirte Hermione… ¿Estas lista?... (De acuerdo lo intente… pero ya estaba desesperado)

Aja (me respondió colocándose un suéter blanco que le quedaba realmente grande)

Salimos del departamento un poco tarde… por lo que al caminar y quitar de enfrente a toda esa molesta gente que no tiene nada que hacer a Hermione un tipo le tiro el café sobre su suéter blanco.

D-_Genial… ahora querrá regresar al departamento _(pensé)_-_¿Estas bien?... Quitate estupido (le dije al hombre que le tiro el café encima)

H-Si.. sí… será mejor que regrese al departamento-(Que les dije?)

D- ¿Por qué?... Te ves linda… (si.. fue una estupidez pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa)

H-(me miro con reproche)... Tú ve a tu oficina y yo me iré a cambiar.( mi chica es genial ¿no creen?)

D-Bien… ¿Estarás bien?... (me preocupo por ella)

H-Si… Ve amor... (me da un ligero beso en la boca) Suerte…Y no olvides lo de esta noche….

D-Si… Gracias… (ella se va alejando de regreso y yo sigo mi camino cuando…) Espera… ¿Esta noche? (supe que algo andaba mal cuando paro su camino y me miro con esos ojos que dan miedo… si ella da más miedo que yo y eso ya es decir mucho)… ah… este… (yo ¿balbuceando,si.. pero es que me miro con unos ojos que denotaban tristeza)

H-¿Lo…olvidaste? (me dijo con su voz triste y A MI QUE YA SE ME HACE TARDE)

D-(impaciente)Sabes que tengo muchas cosas en la mente Hermione

H-(se agacho y con voz inaudible me dijo) Es… mi graduación…

D- (oh..oh.. rayos… si lo había olvidado)… Ah… es cierto… bien… tratare de salir temprano y estar ahí…

H-(me miro triste)

D- Estaré ahí a tiempo… lo prometo… Debo irme, hasta la noche…

H- Hasta la noche (note tristeza en su voz, pero estoy seguro que estaba molesta, me di media vuelta y me aleje)

Y ahí iba yo, pensando como disculparme con mi chica… OK.. lo admito… en realidad iba pensando en el negocio que debía hacer horas mas tarde en un conocido hotel de la ciudad de Londres cuando otro estupido hombre choca conmigo y me rompe el reloj con su maletín…

Oh… Lo siento… (me dijo el hombre)

D- MAS LO SIENTO YO ¿Por qué NO TIENE MAS CUIDADO?... IMBECIL…(me aleje de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, por supuesto sin correr, un Malfoy nunca corre, hasta que llegue a mi oficina).

D-Buenos días Lovegood. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

L-Buenos días señor Malfoy… (Me contesto Luna mientras entraba a mi oficina¿Qué?... ¿creerían que le diría Luna?...Claro que no…puedo pensarlo pero no decirlo… no me rebajaría)

D- ¿Y bien?... (le dije mientras tomaba el periódico, aunque solo lo hojee, aún seguía muy nervioso)

L- Bien… debe tener preparado todo para las 7, ya que recuerde que es la graduación de Hermione a las 7:30. (Me molesta que Mi Hermione sea amiga de esta, pero por otro lado me agrada que este cerca de ella, así mantengo alejado a esa comadreja de mi chica… sí.. sí… Luna y la comadreja se casaron dos años después de salir de Hogwarts, al igual que cara rajada y la pelirroja…extraño…¿no creen?)

L-Malfoy….MALFOY!

D- QUE! (me grita… yo le grito…)

L-¿Qué piensas?...

D-Nada… ¿esta todo listo para la junta?

L-Sí señor…

d- Bien… entonces me voy para no llegar tarde… y NO VUELVAS A GRITARME…

L- Bien… (y salí de la oficina… pero alcance a escuchar a lunática) No se como Hermione puede estar con este…

D-Te escuche…

L-Pues es la verdad… Si Krum…

D-Cállate… (interrumpí), si no fuera por mi… no sabes si Weasley estaría contigo… ¿me equivoco? No… nunca me equivoco…

L-(con cara sonrojada) Ya no te tengo miedo Draco…

D-(con una media sonrisa) Lo se Luna… (Ok… si me cae bien... esta loca, pero es la única que me soporta y aunque no es de mucha ventaja, es cierto, ya no me tiene miedo)

L-(al verme alejar me grito) ¿Compro algo para la noche? (error… todos en la oficina se imaginaran lo peor)

D-No, estoy bien, solo debo llegar a la graduación,ahí veré** a Hermione** (lo último lo recalque para que no pensaran mal los de la oficina)

L- Bien… y mucha suerte…

Cuando llegue al hotel estaba sumamente nervioso… pero claro no se me notaba… así que antes de entrar a la sala de juntas, respire profundo, tome mi carpeta, mi varita por si alguno me interrumpía y entré…

D-Buenos días caballeros (dije con mi voz seria, ellos no contestaron, creo que esto no empieza bien)…

Momentos antes en el departamento, Hermione esta tocando una guitarra…¿Por qué?...les parecerá extraño pero todo empezó en el último baile de Navidad, Herms, para salvar a sus amigos de no ser descubiertos en una bromita contra los Slytherin, que por cierto hubiera admitido que fue muy buena si no la hubiesen hecho Potter y Weasley,..Ja… eso de hechizarlos para que cada vez que hablaran cantaran villancicos fue ingenioso…Jajaja… He… creo que me salí del tema... en fín, como les decía Hermione tuvo que hacer algo para distraer… ¿y que hizo?...Tocar la guitarra y cantar… les dije que era extraño pero así fue… por lo tanto al salir de Hogwarts, Herms decidió estudiar Violín…¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?...Aún no lo se… pero eso hizo… bueno continuare…

Estando sentada con la guitarra en las manos, escribiendo no se que cosa en un pergamino que a traído con ella desde hace mucho y no me deja ver, recordando no se que cosa… bueno... si se… a Mi… vio una carpeta verde como la que debía traer para mi junta…

H- Oh... No… SU CARPETA…(se levanto rápidamente, se puso un suéter y llamo a su amiga) De verdad Ginny, es muy importante… es su trabajo… ¿podrías venir por mi para llevársela (de verdad se veía desesperada) Si… te veo abajo…

Minutos después en la sala de juntas…

Dentro…

D-Así es como caballeros, podría serles de mucha ayuda la oferta que les estamos ofreciendo, ya que sin ella…

Fuera…

H-Vamos… Date prisa…

G-si voy mas rápido chocare Hermione…

H-Es que hace 10 minutos que empezó su junta

G-Pues que irresponsable… (Dijo enfadada)

H-A estado muy ocupado…

G-Pero eso no es excusa para que olvide tu graduación Herms…

H-Tiene muchas cosas en la mente…

G-Pero por lo visto tu no estas en ella…

H-No digas eso… Draco me quiere… a su manera… pero me quiere…

G-Pero… ¿te ama?…

H-Eso creo… Mira…(dijo señalando a un lugar) Ese es el Hotel…(se baja del auto y corre hasta llegar a la sala de juntas, cuando llega encuentra fuera a un botones(persona encargada de ayudar… para el que no lo sepa… es que a mi me costo trabajo aprender que era…, y se le acerca…)

H-Disculpe señor… (el botones voltea a verla)

B-¿Sí?

H-Hola… verá… ve a ese hombre que esta de espaldas (dijo señalando a una joven rubio de 1.80, que hasta de espaldas se ve guapo, tan trabajador, inteligente, ingenioso… ok... creo que eso pensó…)

B-Sí… lo veo

H-Bien¿podría entrar y darle esta carpeta…(al ver la cara incrédula del botones añadió)… ah… le daré 10 galeones…

B- o.O… ¿Que es eso?...

H- Oh... muggle (susurro)…

B-Discúlpeme "señorita"…(como se atreve a ponerlo en duda)… Pero yo trabajo en el hotel… no para usted (añadió despectivo… definitivo… este me las paga… DONDE RAYOS DEJE MI VARITA, y se alejo dándole la espalda)

H-(impresionada por la actitud del hombre…DONDE RAYOS LA DEJE!) ¿Dónde están las buenas costumbres de los ingleses?... Genial… (se asoma y me ve explicando mi negocio… comienza a hacer señas que obvio como estoy de espaldas no veo, pero mis clientes si… pero no dicen nada, solo comienzan a verme de mala forma… ODIO que me miren de esa forma, juro que use todo lo que estaba en mi poder para no sacar mi varita y enviarle maldiciones a todos… tal vez después de terminar la junta…Me miro de perfil, por cierto un ángulo perfecto, aunque por la cara que tenia no debió ser muy agradable… y cuando volví a darle la espalda…eso paso… entro escandalosamente a la sala de juntas…)

H-Oh… lo siento… es solo que Draco quise decir el señor Malfoy necesitara la carpeta (dijo mostrando la carpeta en sus manos) que obviamente tiene el en la mano…oh..oh.. (oh…sí…oh..oh, acababa de mostrarle la carpeta que tenia en mis manos y era la de la junta… mis ojos mostraban claramente mi enfado… los de ella imploraban perdón… pero oh.. no.. no será tan fácil…_si no había perdido la cuenta, ahora sí_…pensé… necesito esa varita… para matarla…)

H-Yo.. lo siento… lo siento Draco…Señor Malfoy (corrigió inmediatamente, pero era tarde… se dirigió a los clientes) Lo lamento mucho señores… pero deben saber que ha trabajado mucho para complacerlos… es muy bueno en su trabajo… el mejor… casi no duerme por trabajar, es muy dedicado…

D-HERMIONE… Señorita Granger (interrumpí)…

H-Sí, si.. ya me voy… y otra vez perdón (salio de la sala y se fue del hotel, yo me quede… temblaba de la rabia e impotencia)

¿Esa mujer es su novia? (pregunto el cliente)

D-Bueno… creo que eso no es de su incumbencia (soy un estupido…)

¿Cómo pretende controlar mis negocios si no puede controlar a una simple mujer? (¿Simple mujer¿Es que no conoce a Hermione?…obvio NO… pero si se atreve a decir algo mas…)

D-Ella solo trajo mi carpeta, que creyó había olvidado… (ok… al ver sus caras entendí… no debí defenderla… pero era MI Hermione)

Ya se imaginaran lo que paso después ¿no?... y si no… sean creativos… perdí la cuenta y sin posibilidades de otra oportunidad, en ese momento odie a Hermione… me había hecho perder el mejor negocio de mi vida…

Decepcionado, me reuní con mis amigos en un bar cercano, ahí al menos me relajaría y desahogaría…

Ha-¿Entonces perdiste la cuenta? (pregunto el cara rajada…¿Qué?... no les dije… si… nos hicimos amigos… bueno, tal vez no amigos amigos pero al menos puedo reunirme para descargar mis frustraciones en ellos… sirve de mucho ¿saben, nos reuníamos seguido Potter, Weasley, Zabini y el tonto de Longbotton… es estupido, pero de ayuda…)

D-¿Cuántas veces disfrutaras preguntármelo? (dije tranquilamente…ok… alterado)

R- Tranquilo Draco… ya encontraras otra…(dijo Ron)

D-(suspirando). Lo sé… es solo que Herms…

Ha-Ella es así… llevas 2 años viviendo con ella y aún no la conoces?

D-Bueno… ¿sabes?... NUNCA ME HABIA ARRUINADO UN GRAN NEGOCIO…(grite)

Bl- Ya tranquilo amigo…

D-(iba a replicar que como quería que estuviera tranquilo cuando… Ring…Ring… Malditos celulares… me fijo en el número y ¿a que no adivinan quien era?)

N-¿Te buscan mandilon?...( JA…La encontré…mi varita… lo siento Neville te toco el desquite… JAJAJAJA…)

Bl-Vamos Longbotton…. Que Draco tenga novia y tu no logres ni una cita no significa que lo insultes (gracias Blase, algún día alguien te lo recompensara porque no lo esperes de mi…)

H-Sí… Neville… ¿porque no te entretienes en otra cosa? (o.O… Potter...¿defendiéndome?... Hermione debería ver esto… Ah… lo olvidaba… estoy enfadado con ella)

N-(Se encoje de hombros) Bueno… (y voltea hacia la mesera que esta muuuuyyy bien) me ocupare de otra cosa… (todos volteamos a ver la estupida escena que va a hacer Longbotton, cuando vuelve a sonar el celular y ¿que creen?... que vuelvo a colgar)

N- Hola preciosa (dirigiéndose a la mesera, la chica voltea a verlo, lo recorre con la mirada de arriba abajo)...¿Te gustaría salir con un bombón como yo?...(admítanlo... decir eso fue estupido... ; así que sabrán lo que paso después...)

Mesera- Ja!...(y se aleja riéndose burlonamente)

B-De verdad Neville necesitas juntarte mas con nosotros...

N- De que hablas... solo se hace la difícil... (Ja! como no...)

B- Neville... SE REALISTA! (dijo sabiamente Blase)

N- Pero ustedes ya están casados... no necesitan tener citas...

B- Momento, momento... aquí los únicos casados son Potter y la comadreja...

R- OYE...

D- Es cierto Weasley...

R-Cállate Malfoy... que tu estas igual o peor con Hermione...

D- No es verdad... (y mientras yo discuto con la comadreja, mi amigo Blase trata de conquistar a la misma mesera... cara rajada se encuentra tratando de enseñarle a jugar billar a Longbotton, en un tiro, la bola sale disparada y golpea justo donde acabo de poner mi baso de whiski...)

D-Pero como...

R- Wow... que tino Neville... Directo al vaso… No quedo nada…

N- Wow...

D- CASI GOLPEAS MI MANO!... (ring.. ring...)

R- Decías Draco? (saco mi maldito celular y lo apago...)

D- Será mejor que me vaya... aún tengo cosas que hacer... nos vemos después...

Cuando salgo de Bar, voy caminado por las tranquilas avenidas del tan concurrido Londres muggle...Si se preguntan que hago yo en medio de tantos sangres... no puras... es porque Hermione me enseño que pueden ser buenos a veces y llegan a ser un poco... divertidos... ok... la verdad es que es divertido hacerles bromas y que no se den ni cuenta de quien o que lo hizo...JAJAJAJA... sus caras...Jajajaja...

Mientras en un auto cerca de ahí...

H-Fue horrible Ginny... sus caras... y la cara de él... estaba tan preocupado... y llego YO y lo arruino aún mas... debe estar sumamente enfadado...

G-Pensaste que necesitaba la carpeta... ya no te culpes mas Hermione...

H-Pero ...Ah..(suspiro) Y no contesta su celular... debe estar en la oficina aún...

G-Mira... ¿Que no es Draco?... (pregunto señalándome... recuerden que iba caminado entre inferiores muggles)

H-(volteando rápidamente) Sí... que extraño... ¿a donde ira?

G-No lo sé... ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? (dijo sarcásticamente)

H- Ja, muy graciosa... mira (señalo al local donde entraba) es una agencia de viajes... no me dijo que saldría...

G-Tal vez... (mi castaña volteo a ella) Tal vez es porque es una Sorpresa y si se va contigo al viaje...

H- (Feliz) SI... VA AL VIAJE CONMIGO!... (vuelve a dirigir su mirada a donde estoy hablando con una recepcionista)... Vamos Ginny... hoy debemos terminar tu galería...

* * *

**Subire en unos dias el segundo capi, ya lo tengo escrito, y quiero que esten juntos rapido para que sea mas interesante, espero les aya gustado y ... los veo pronto, bye... NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**UN REGALO DEL CORAZÓN**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Todos los personajes de esta historia son míos… Muajaja (risa macabra)

Rowling: ¿En Serio?...

Ly: Ah… jeje… (asustada) Rowling… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?...

Rowling: Bueno… en realidad… Me dijeron que una loca trata de apropiarse de mis personajes…

Ly: ¿De veras?... Vaya… como es la gente…

Rowling: Si ¿verdad?... Que gente…

Ly: Ejem… porque no mejor leemos, que por cierto… coincidencia… es de tus personajes…

Rowling: o.O… Loca

Ly: T.T …

**Capitulo 2**

Después de salir de la agencia decidí caminar para relajarme, no podía llegar enojado a la oficina… Horas después, como a las 7:00 salgo de la oficina y camino para tomar un taxi… si se preguntan porque YO me traslado en Taxi es porque Hermione me convenció de no manejar después del accidente… Pero les juro que la familia se recupero totalmente, bueno solo hubo una perdida… todos rezamos por el alma del perro… Bueno, les decía…

Me había subido a muchos taxis… pero ese, me cambio la vida…

T-Buenas noches señor

D-Buenas noches… Al edifico de Bellas Artes por favor…

T-Claro… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo señor?...(me miro por el espejo retrovisor)

D-(lo mire desconfiado y después asentí)

T-¿Por qué no me platica lo que le sucede?... (me dijo al verme preocupado)

D-¿Por qué cree que me sucede algo? (metiche)

T-Bueno señor…

D-Mire… no, no me sucede nada…(interrumpí)

T-(después de un rato en silencio) ¿Es una mujer verdad? (volvió a insistir)

D-(agotado) Si… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

T-Pues… después de los cantineros los que mas sabemos de esto somos los taxistas…

D-Ah…(o.O creo que tiene razón…)

T-Y dígame, que sucedió, ayuda sacarlo con un desconocido (añadió al ver mi cara de desaprobación, y sinceramente, me haría bien… no lo volveré a ver…)

T-¿Es artista o algo así? (siguió al ver que yo no contestaba)

D-No… al menos no hasta esta noche… hoy es su graduación… estudio Violín…

T-Que bien… Se ve que la quiere…

D-¿Por qué lo dice?

T-Por como habla de ella…

D-Ah… Sí, la quiero creo…

T-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?

D-Es solo que… me arruino un gran negocio y estoy enfadado con ella, nunca me había enfadado tanto… y la verdad no se que hacer…

T-¿Con ella?

D-Así es… ya no se si vale la pena…

T-(interrumpiendo) ¿La Ama? (en otro momento le hubiera mandado un cruciatus por haberme interrumpido, pero su pregunta me sorprendió)

D-Yo… no lo se… eso creo…

T-¿Qué pasaría si no tuviera un mañana con ella?

D-¿Se refiere a que termináramos? Porque creo que…

T-(volvió a interrumpir) No, me refiero a si nunca la volviera a ver… Nunca… (La verdad me sorprendí muchísimo cuando me dijo eso, claro no lo demostré, pero me hizo pensar)

D- No… Creo que no quiero perderla…

T-Entonces no debería dudar… (me dijo mientras se detenía)

D-(Me asome a la ventana) Pero… aún no llegamos…

T-Lo sé, pero cerca de aquí hay una florería… ¿No pensara llegar sin nada a la graduación verdad? (Avergonzado asentí… como no se me había ocurrido, le pague al taxista y baje del auto)

D-Gracias…

T-Por nada… y no lo olvide… Hágalo hoy… no sabe si mañana podrá…

Seguí mi camino, compre las flores y camine, necesitaba pensar, recordar, como empezó todo…

**Flash Back**

Llevaba meses pidiéndole salir y siempre me contestaba con su infalible NO, con otra chica no me habría importado, pero ella tenia algo que me encantaba, su forma de ser, su impulsividad, seguridad, porte, su sonrisa, desde que me uní a el equipo del cararajada cambio mi perspectiva, además, siendo del lado bueno, se consiguen mas chicas, creanme, lo comprobé, pero como les decía, en la batalla final casi nos matan, Hermione me salvo de morir a manos de mi padre, así que no perdí oportunidad…

D- ¿Eso significa que te importo Granger?

H-(Con una sonrisa) ¿Nunca te rindes Malfoy?

D-(Con una sonrisa igual) Solo si no vale la pena… (En ese momento un mortifago salio de atrás de unos arbustos donde ella estaba, y antes de lanzarle un hechizo a Hermione por la espalda yo corrí y la empuje para evitar que la golpeara y luego me deshice del molesto mortifago) Y Tú lo vales… (Me correspondió con una sonrisa de las que me fascinan, para después levantarse y seguir peleando)

Pasaron mas horas en batalla, sumamente cansados, y rodeados ella me dijo…

H- Draco…

D-¿mmm?

H- Si salimos de esta… quiero salir contigo…

D-(volteando a ella) ¿Te refieres a una cita?

H-Si…

Mortifago- Que enternecedor… pero es hora que el caiga el mas débil… (Justo terminando de decir estas palabras una fuerte explosión se escucho por todos lados Voldemort había caído…)

Hermione cumplió con lo dicho y salimos, fue divertido, ella lo es y me hacia olvidar las cosas fácilmente, salíamos cada vez mas seguido hasta que formalizamos… jajajajaja… nunca olvidare las caras de la comadreja y el cararajada… les hubiera entrado una enorme rana en la boca si solo Herms no me hubiera quitado mi varita en ese momento u.u …

Un año después de salir, decidimos vivir juntos, yo tenia la herencia de mi familia, y quería empezar una nueva vida, descubrí que trabajar es muy reconfortante, sobre todo recibir la gratificación, mas de mi Hermi…

**Fin del Flash Back**

D-Y ahora aquí años después de que todo empezó, frente al edificio de Bellas artes preguntándome a donde se fue el cariño, donde estamos las personas de las que nos encariñamos… donde están…

Camino hacia dentro del lugar, eran 7:25, llegue a tiempo para sentarme, cinco minutos después empezó la ceremonia de lo mas normal, aburrida, cuando termino, me acerque a los camerinos a buscarla.

H-Draco… Llegaste…

D-Toma (le di el ramo) Felicidades Herms…

H-Gracias (me abrazo)

D-Bien, vamos, tengo reservación en un restaurante…

H-Si (la tomo de la mano y la empiezo a conducir a la salida, cuando un niño la toma de la otra mano)

H- OSCAR, estas aquí…

O-Hola Hermione… Felicidades (le da una flor)

H- Gracias que lindo, (toma la flor, y yo aún la tengo de la mano)

Papa de Oscar- Felicidades señorita Hermione…

H-Gracias, que bueno que vinieron… Ah… lo siento, el es Draco Malfoy, mi novio… (solo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, aunque mi rostro mostraba impaciencia)

Papa de Oscar- Estuviste genial, fuiste la mejor de todos…

H-(Sonrojada) Gracias…

D-(interrumpiendo) Hermione, se nos hace tarde, la reservación, ¿recuerdas?

H-Ah… si… yo… (Dirigiéndose a Oscar y el papa) Lo siento, debo irme…

Papa de Oscar- No se preocupe, nosotros también debemos irnos, vamos Oscar mama debe estar preocupada… (tomo de la mano a Hermione y la jalo, cuando otra voz la detiene)

O- Hermione… eres muy hermosa… Si tan solo fuera más grande… (sueñas mocoso, no te haría caso, me tiene a mi, ¿que querría con un niño de 6 años?... ah… es que no se los había dicho Hermione trabaja en una escuela de música, enseña violín y guitarra, es buena, aunque no le pagan bien, le he insistido que busque un mejor empleo, pero dice que ahí la necesitan mas… no la entiendo, no le pagan bien, creo que la tienen amenazada ¿Por qué otra cosa se quedaría ahí?)

H- Gracias Oscar, nos vemos después… ¿ok? (el chico asintió y yo la saque de ahí, estoy seguro que no le haría caso, pero mejor no me arriesgo)

Al salir, la llevo a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, tranquilo y muy exclusivo, la comida es única, y el ambiente… de negocios, me siento bien ahí…

H- Draco, estas muy callado… ¿Pasa algo?

D- No, ¿porque?

H- (agachándose) ¿Sigues molesto por lo de esta mañana en tu junta?

D-(Suspirando) Fue irresponsable que hicieras eso, perdí la cuenta…

H-Lo se, lo siento, pensé que la necesitarías… encontraras otra cuenta

D- Esa cuenta la quería… pero ahora esta perdida…

H- (se agacho y siguió comiendo)

D- Vamos, quita esa cara… es tu graduación, debemos celebrar ¿no?

H- (Sonriendo)Sí…

D-Estuviste genial, en serio fuiste la mejor

H-Gracias, por cierto, no debiste tratar así a Oscar… es mi alumno favorito, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por ir a verme y tu lo tratas como si fuera inferior a nosotros…

D-(Comenzando a exasperarse) Lo es… vamos, se hacia tarde para la reservación… perdería mucho dinero, y no estaba de humor para perder mi tiempo…

H-¿Perder tu tiempo? (me replico molesta)

D- Por supuesto, que podrían decir de interesante, solo es un niño…

H-Un niño que me quiere mucho, y al que yo quiero también…

D- Sí, si… ya, cambiemos de tema…

H- Draco, como puedes ser tan… cínico…

D-¿Cínico? (dije enojado)… Perdóname, pero es mejor que ser irresponsable y hacer perder una cuenta muy importante!

H-Creí que eso había quedado olvidado…

D-¿Y porque mi actitud no puede quedar olvidada?

H- Ya basta Draco… Ya te pedí perdón…

D-con eso no arreglaras nada…

H- Draco, es el día mas importante de mi vida y tú te enfadas por una estupida cuenta…

D-¿ESTUPIDA CUENTA! Discúlpame, pero creo que tenemos prioridades diferentes!

H- (suspirando) Tienes razón… de hecho somos muy diferentes… y pienso que eso nos esta destruyendo…

D- No me entiendes…

H-¿Acaso tú intentas entenderme a mí?

D- Lo siento, pero me haces las cosas mas difíciles y yo… yo… ya no se si quiero seguir con esto…

H-¿Qué?

D- Necesito recuperarme de la cuenta y saber que es exactamente lo que quiero hacer contigo…

H-¿Así que eso quieres?

D- Sí…

H-Bien, eso haremos, pero quiero que sepas que si nos damos un tiempo, yo no volveré…

D- solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes pensar, no que terminamos…

H- Si tu no estas seguro de amarme, esto no tiene solución…

D- Herms… Yo te quiero…

H- Tengo muchas personas que me quieren… yo necesito que me amen… ¿me amas?

D- Sabes que no me gusta eso… que me presionen…

H- (soltando pequeñas lagrimas) Adiós Draco (levantándose de la mesa)

D- Si tú te vas no te volveré a buscar… (dije aún sentado en la mesa, dándole la espalda, se que ella se detuvo de su camino a la salida)

H-(Después de unos segundos siguió su camino, pero de repente se detuvo) Draco… (voltee) dijiste que me tenias una sorpresa… ¿Cuál es? (dijo con esperanza)

D- La cena te parece poco… (ella se agacho y aguantó unas lagrimas mas)

H- Te vi en la agencia… ¿Vas a salir de viaje?

D-(Extrañado) Sí, iré a España una semana… cerrare un negocio ahí…

H- (llorando, agachando se cabeza y sonriendo tristemente) Creí que tal vez aceptarías ir al viaje conmigo, puede ser una última oportunidad

D- Tengo negocios que atender Hermione, lo sabes…

H- Lo sé… Suerte Draco… Adiós…

Salio del restaurante, y tarde unos segundos en entender que no quería dejarla, la quería y contaba ¿no, Salí corriendo a buscarla, llovía muy fuerte y ella estaba bajo la lluvia, cuando llega un taxi y se detiene justo frente a ella…

D- HERMIONE!

Hermione voltea a verme, dios, se ve tan hermosa esa noche, que no se reaccionar, así que ella al ver que no decía nada, solo la miraba subió al taxi…

D- Hermione, no te vallas, quédate, o hablemos en casa…

H-Lo que teníamos que decirnos ya esta dicho… Draco, tu no me quieres a tu lado, solo no quieres sentirte solo…

D- No es verdad (estaba recargado en la puerta, sin entrar), solo no quiero lo que tu quieres… (El taxista hablo)

T- Sube señor o se queda… (volteo a ver al taxista y era el mismo, el mismo de esa tarde, me mira por el retrovisor, me asusto)

H- ¿Querías hablar? Vamos a casa…

D- (Sinceramente, estaba confundido, tal vez tenia razón y no la quería, solo no quería estar solo, así que no conteste, Hermione al ver mi indecisión me miro a la cara…)

H- Mañana me voy a mi viaje… y no volveré Draco… Adiós (cerro la puerta de un portazo y el taxi avanzo)

De verdad quería eso, no lo sé, solo se que en cuanto se cerro la puerta sentí que la perdía para siempre… ¿han sentido de pronto una opresión en el pecho sin saber porque? Yo sí… corrí detrás del taxi gritando su nombre… ahora se que ella lloraba viéndome correr, me miro por última vez por el retrovisor, fue cuando deje de correr y solo la vi alejarse… No se cuentos segundos habían pasado cuando escuche un fuerte estruendo en mi espalda… un camión había impactado al taxi al pasar el semáforo… nunca sabré cuento tiempo paso antes que reaccionara… pero cuando lo hice corrí hasta ella… el taxi estaba destrozado, y ella sangraba en la parte trasera…

D- NO! HERMIONE!

No tardamos en llegar al hospital… la llevaban en una camilla a urgencias, tenia tubos por todo su cuerpo, los muggles se los pusieron… iba detrás de ella, corriendo para alcanzarlos… lloraba, no recuerdo haber llorado antes en mi vida… solo esa vez… fue cuando lo comprendí… La Amaba, la amaba y no podía decírselo… sentía que moría con ella conforme avanzábamos, no me dejaron entrar a la sala de operaciones, pero me quede en la puerta, entraban muchos hombres vestidos de azul… se veían preocupados, mas cuando me asome en la pequeña ventanilla tu volteaste, me viste a los ojos, viste mi sufrimiento y una lagrima corrió por tu mejilla… te trate de expresar lo que sentía con la mirada… mas tú cerraste los ojos y me dejaste… recuerdo haber escuchado la maquina que indica cuando el corazón deja de latir… mi corazón dejo de latir con él tuyo en ese momento, sentí que morí contigo, mas tu me dejaste, solo…

Lo único que recuerdo claramente del hospital fue cuando llego Ginny, lloramos juntos… por ti… Hermione…

Nunca sabré como llegue al departamento esa noche… tendido en la cama abrazándome me hacia falta… la necesitaba… horas después me levante y busque entre sus cosas, encontré fotografías mías que no sabia que tenia, en muy pocas estábamos juntos… cuanto la descuide por cosas sin sentido y ahora ya no estaba… Revolviendo entre sus cosas encontré su diario, lo abrí en las primeras hojas y me sorprende lo que encontré…

_Querido Diario_

_¿Sabes, hoy fue un día genial… mi primera cita con Draco… es un hombre encantador, divertido y caballeroso… sabes que desde que me lo pidió quería salir con él, pero tenía miedo de ser una mas… creo que si le intereso y eso me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo… aunque me pregunto que dirán Harry y Ron si se enteran, ojala que no lo maten… ¿Qué haría sin él?..._

Sin querer se me dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al recordarla… seguí buscando y lo abrí a la mitad…

_Querido Diario_

_SOY FELIZ… llevo unos meses viviendo con Draco y me siento muy afortunada de tenerlo conmigo… siento que mi corazón no podría ser mas feliz… aunque te soy sincera, tengo un poco de miedo de que las cosas no funcionen, que no dure esta felicidad… sabes que es único que quiero de esta relación… AMARLO… y que él sea feliz… y ya lo soy… ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?..._

Recordé que en esos meses ya teníamos nuestras discusiones, pero siempre las arreglábamos con besos, caricias o largas noches de pasión… en ese momento yo también era feliz… ¿recuerdan el pergamino que les dije siempre estaba cargando? Ahí estaba entre las últimas hojas escritas del diario, sentí que moría nuevamente al leerlo…

_Querido Diario_

_En unos días me voy de viaje, le pedí a Draco que me acompañara, se que las cosas no han estado bien los últimos meses, pero lo amo, y no quiero perderlo sin luchar… de regalo de despedida le compuse una canción expresándole todo lo que siento y mis temores, pero tengo miedo, que tal si no le gusta, no, mejor le comprare algo, sí tal vez la chamarra de cuero que me dijo que le había gustado, sí, será lo mejor… Espero que le guste… lo extrañare en mi viaje, pero se que tiene trabajo y cosas importantes que hacer… tal vez depuse tenga tiempo para mí…_

Deje de leer, no soportaba saber todos mis errores, no le di el lugar que merecía, me deje llevar por mi ambición y… miedo a expresar mis sentimientos… nunca me lo perdonare… La Amo… abrí el pergamino que tanto me había escondido y ahora se porque… eran notas con la letra bajo las notas…

_**Espero no fallarte tengo que marcharme hemos terminado**_

_**Repites sin mirarme yo me voy quedando sola entre la nada**_

_**Como una flor marchita que se la lleva el viento y lentamente lo he perdido todo. Como las manecillas de un reloj en velo justo a media noche**_

_**Como esos ojos grises que no dicen nada y me van consumiendo**_

_**Como un soldado que ha arriesgado tanto y sola quedo en esta habitación con tu olor**_

_**Con tu voz, con tu piel**_

_**Amando así teniéndote de frente sin poder gritar pidiéndole a la noche cuando volverás, si me has dejado en libertad Amando así perdiéndote en mis brazos una y otra vez cuando vas pronunciando el ultimo adiós como pude seguir sin ti ... quédate... uhu...quédate...**_

_**Se escucha en el silencio la desolación de un corazón perdido, buscando una salida entre la misma gente, entre la soledad, dos almas que se mueren en el tiempo en el intento en un atardecer que se va con tu voz con tu piel**_

_**Amando así teniéndote de frente sin poder gritar pidiéndole a la noche cuando volverás, si me has dejado en libertad**_

_**Amando así perdiéndote en mis brazos una y otra vez cuando vas pronunciando el ultimo adiós como poder seguir sin ti ...quédate (quédate)...Amando así, oh no, no, oho...**_

_**Amando así perdiéndote en mis brazos una y otra vez cuando vas pronunciando el ultimo Adiós como pude seguir sin ti**_

_**quédate... quédate…**_

Llore amargamente una vez mas… abrazado al diario me deje caer en la cama nuevamente, así, entre pensamientos y recuerdos caí en un sueño profundo…

Sonó el despertador sobre el buró, sin animo lo apague, observe mi reloj de pulsera, por extraño que parezca estaba entero, si mal no recordaba se rompió ayer al chocar con un hombre, tal vez me equivoque y no se rompió… abrase el diario que aún tenia en mis brazos…

D-Hermione (susurre)

**-** Si lo lees te mato…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¿Quién estaba con Draco?... Jajajaja… los dejo en lo más interesante… jajajajaja… **

**Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, es que me costo trabajo porque ya me acordaba muy bien todo… pero lo recordé… se que es un poco triste… pero viene lo mejor pero lo importante… Por fin termine el segundo capitulo… uf… **

**Luz Que Olvidaste Prendida:** Gracias por leer este fic también… ojala que este capi también te guste, lo hice con mucho, mucho cariño, espero no decepcionarte y que me sigas leyendo, me animan tus reviews… Gracias una vez más por leer…

**Aome Black:** Que te puedo decir… Sabes que te quiero amiga, gracias por leer también este fic… espero que te guste… y ya leí tus fics… por fin… perdón por tardar tanto… (Ly pone cara de perrito regañado)… GRACIAS POR LEER…

**Sale pues los dejo con la promesa del próximo capi…**

**¿Quién esta con Draco?**

**¿Qué hará ahora?**

**AQUÍ NO TERMINA NO LO OLVIDEN… PRONTO SEGUIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. HASTA ENTONCES… CIAO…**

**Con cariño…. Ly ….**


	3. Capitulo 3

**UN REGALO DEL CORAZON**

**Capitulo 3**

_D-Hermione (susurre)_

_**-** Si lo lees te mato… _

**3**

Estático… por unos segundos me quede como en transe, ¿todo fue un sueño?... lentamente gire el rostro para encontrarme con la voz… me levante inmediatamente, asustado, lento, y pausado, sin mirar atrás camine a la puerta del baño…

D-Tu… tú… tú no… tu estas… tú…

**-** Yo… Sí, soy yo… (se levanto asustada por su reacción) haber, tranquilo, respira profundo… (se me acerco)

D-No te me acerques…

**-**Tranquilo, era broma lo de matarte, no te haré daño…

D- (respirando profundo) Eres tú… ¿Hermione?

H- ¿Si?

D- Tu no estas… deberías… ayer… ¿estas bien? (pregunte, apenas reaccionando, bueno, no es que sea tonto o algo, pero ERA HERMIONE, la que se supone que ayer… bueno, ustedes recuerdan, y ahora la tenia ahí, frente a mi, semidesnuda, en nuestra cama, acercándose a mi lentamente y asustada, entonces, me rosa con su mano la cara, cuando la siento, mis dudas se despejan, así que solo atine a cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar… ¿Qué importaba si era un sueño? ¿un fantasma?... mientras se quedara a mi lado…)

H-(Preocupada) Draco ¿estas bien?...

D-(Abro los ojos al oír su voz, toco con miedo su mano y cuando la siento solo atino a abrazarla, ella extrañada recibió mi abrazo, fuerte, creo que se preocupo mas cuando me escucho sollozar… me abrazo mas fuerte… nunca me había visto llorar, después de unos minutos) Creí… Creí que te había pedido…

H-No Draco, aquí estoy… no me perderás… (la abrase nuevamente)

Después de unos minutos abrazados y yo tratando de controlarme, que en otro momento me hubiese parecido humillante, pero no ahora, no ahí, no con ella, en ese momento solo me importaba tenerla conmigo…

H-Draco… no es que me moleste estar así… pero, creo que debemos trabajar… tienes una junta muy importante… ¿recuerdas?…

D-¿Qué?... No, eso fue ayer… hoy… ¿Qué día es hoy?

H-Miércoles, acuérdate que es una junta importante, y tengo que darte un obsequio, así que porque no te bañas y cambias…

D-Bien… (eso era verdad, si todo había sido un sueño, ese día aun no pasaba)

Después de 5 min…

Me encontraba vistiéndome, que extraño sueño, lo sentí tan real… pero no… frente al espejo veo mi reflejo, un traje gris… un momento… el mismo traje que me puse en mi sueño… ah… creo que mejor lo cambio, solo por si las dudas… después de cambiarme, cuando me colocaba la corbata…

H-Draco… (Hablo seductoramente)

D-¿si?... (voltee a verla, me asuste de nuevo… llevaba puesta una chaqueta café, la misma que en mi sueño)

H-(Preocupada por mi repentina palidez) ¿Qué pasa, ¿te sientes mal?... ya se… ¿no te gusto? (se señalo la chaqueta)

D-No… (puso cara triste), No, quise decir que si me gusto… es solo que... todo es tan extraño…

H-¿Extraño?... solo tu comportamiento hoy… ¿te sientes bien?...

D-Sí, solo estoy un poco nervioso, tranquila… (la abrasé…)

H-Bien… y ¿te gusta la chaqueta?... y… lo que hay debajo… (me dijo acercándose seductoramente, me abrazo el cuello y me sentó en la cama)

D- (Mas asustado) No… esta pasando… (susurre mas para mi que para ella)

H-¿Qué esta pasando?... Draco… comienzas a asustarme…

D-Yo estoy asustado… es solo que… no quiero que todo termine igual, no quiero (la abrazo asustado)

H- Tranquilo… dime… ¿Qué soñaste?...

D-Esto… todo, lo que esta pasando… ya lo viví…

H-Draco, solo fue un sueño, relájate, nunca te había visto así… ¿seguro que estas bien?

D-Sí… (me levante) Es tarde, mejor vamonos

H-Pero…

D-(Le sonreí un poco forzado) Estoy bien, se hará tarde, vamos.

Intente tranquilizarme, quizás realmente me estoy asustando por nada, porque existen las coincidencias… ¿verdad?... Poco después de cambiarme y tranquilizarme escuche un quejido, entre rápidamente al baño a ver que ocurría y ahí estaba ella… sobandose un dedo…

D-¿Qué te paso?

H-Ah… Nada (pero lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus pequeños ojos)

D-Te volviste a quemar con la alaciadora ¿verdad? (ella asintió)

H-Ya sabes que soy muy tonta para esto… (Entonces la abrase)

D-Tranquila, y no eres tonta… (ella me abrazo mas fuerte y yo también)

Después de un rato se coloco su suéter blanco y salimos, tome su mano fuerte, sin querer soltarla… Pero es que en el baño me di cuenta… Eso realmente paso, pero esta vez, si se me dio otra oportunidad no permitiré que pase… Yo cambiare su destino, No la perderé…

Salimos de casa y como siempre íbamos a cruzar la calle, pero yo cambie de idea, si iba a cambiar ese día, empezaría desde ahí…

D-¿Por qué vamos de este lado?...

H-(Confundida) Porque ya es tarde y queda más cerca de nuestro trabajo… (me contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio… No soy tonto ¿sabes?)

D-Lo sé… (le replique) Pero hoy no quiero ir por ahí, ven (la jale al otro lado) Por aquí estará bien.

H-Pero… es el camino mas largo…

D-(La jale y sonreí) Y que… ¿Temes encontrarte con el lobo feroz?... (ella me sonrió, y fue una sincera, no como la del los últimos días…)

H-No, ya tengo a mi lobo (se abraso a mi brazo)

D-Además… quiero pasar tiempo contigo… (me detuve y la abrase) Te quiero Hermione… (Ella me correspondió el abrazo fuerte con una gran sonrisa)

H-Yo también Draco…

Me separe y seguimos caminando, lento, ahora no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar mi tiempo con ella, pero había mucha gente, así que sin soltarle la mano la jale ligeramente y cuando avanzamos un poco mas a una joven la empujaron y le tiro el café sobre su blanco suéter…

D-Oh, no…

**-**Oh… lo lamento, discúlpame por favor

H-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa…

D-(La jale) Vamos Hermione se hace tarde…

H-Pero Draco, debo volver al departamento, mira mi suéter…

D-No importa, con cualquier cosa que te pongas, te ves hermosa…

H-Draco…

D-(La volví a abrazar) Te necesito conmigo, no te vayas… no me dejes… Por favor (ella me observo extrañada, pero debió ver la desesperación en mi rostro porque asintió y me tomo fuertemente la mano, yo le sonreí y la guié)

Llegamos a mi oficina sin más altercados, el camino me sirvió para tranquilizarme, tal vez si logré cambiar el futuro ¿no? Al llegar me beso, frente a todos, lo cual no me importo, Claro que no, ella es especial…

Entre y salude a luna como es debido… hoy nada es mas importante que Herm… y su futuro…

D-Buenos Días Luna… ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

L-Ah… Pues… (Jejeje… estaba muy sorprendida) ¿Me llamaste Luna y no Lovegood?

D-¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

L-Ah… La junta esta preparada para cuando llegues, no lo arruines…

Llegado este momento, como buena persona que soy, deje de escucharla mientras pensaba si de verdad había logrado cambiar el destino, ya no se me rompió el reloj, ni me pelee con Luna, Mione me vino a dejar… algunas cosas cambiaron pero…

L-DRACO!

D-¿QUE?

L-Me estas ignorando…

D-¿Y, Lo hago siempre…

L-(Suspiro) En fin… Te decía que no olvides la graduación de Herm.

D-No, llegare temprano, ahora me voy… (Recogía mis cosas cuando me detuve y gire a ella) Oye Luna (ella me miro… ¿verdad que soy guapo?) ¿Crees que se pueda cambiar el destino? (ella se extraño, pero muy segura me contesto)

L-No, puedes cambiar el transcurso, pero no el destino… (Maldición, eso no era lo que quería escuchar, así que me voltee y cuando salía) Luna… (Ya no me gire a verla, pero la sentí observándome) Eres buena persona y muy buena secretaria… lamento cuanto me has soportado…

L-(Shokeada) No… No hay problema…

Sonreí a mis adentros y me dirigí a la oficina, esta vez llegue temprano y espere a que empezara la junta, entre muy seguro y salude como era debido, esta vez no había dudas en mi y se noto, porque sentí que empecé bien, aún estaba nervioso por lo que se supone sucedería después, así que llegado el momento, estaba de espaldas a la puerta y cuando supe que en ese momento entraría en un ademán levante mi carpeta y espere… Y NADA sucedió, así que sonreí y con más confianza continué…

Salí del hotel y como había quedado con mis "amigos" fui al bar citado…

Ha-¿Entonces conseguiste la cuenta? (pregunto el cara rajada, igual que en mi sueño)

D-Así es, quedaron impresionados con mi presentación y no dudaron en aceptar… (dije feliz)

R- Pues Felicidades Draco… (dijo Ron)

D-(suspirando) Gracias, esta vez Hermione no entro a interrumpir…

Ha-¿Esta vez?

D-Bueno… es algo extraño, tuve un sueño…

Bl- Yo también amigo… e incluía a tu novia (dijo lujurioso… Maldito Zabbini)

D-(iba a mandarle un cruciatus cuando… Ring…Ring… Malditos celulares… me fijo en el número y ¿a que adivinan quien era?)

N-¿Te buscan mandilon?... (Ja…Ya se a quien mas le enviare una maldición … lo siento Neville… JAJAJAJA…)

Bl-Vamos Longbotton… Que Draco tenga novia y tú no logres ni una cita no significa que lo insultes (gracias Blase, insisto en que algún día alguien te lo recompensara porque no lo esperes de mí… y menos después de lo que dijiste…)

H-Sí… Neville… ¿porque no te entretienes en otra cosa? (o.O… Potter... ¿defendiéndome?... Jejeje, se lo diré a Hermione) Pero dinos Draco… ¿Qué soñaste?

D-Ya les dije… Todo esto… (en ese momento volteamos a ver la escena que va a hacer Longbotton, cuando vuelve a sonar el celular y lo contesto, me dice algo y vuelvo a colgar, solo quería escuchar su voz…)

N- Hola preciosa (dirigiéndose a la mesera, la chica voltea a verlo, lo recorre con la mirada de arriba abajo)... ¿Te gustaría salir con un bombón como yo?...(admítanlo... decir eso fue estupido... ; así que sabrán lo que paso después...)

Mesera- Ja!...(y se aleja riéndose burlonamente)

B-De verdad Neville necesitas juntarte mas con nosotros...

N- De que hablas... solo se hace la difícil... (Ja! como no...)

B- Neville... SE REALISTA! (dijo sabiamente Blase)

N- Pero ustedes ya están casados... no necesitan tener citas...

B- Momento, momento... aquí los únicos casados son Potter y la comadreja...

R- OYE...

D-Lo ven… (Estaba de nuevo asustado y pálido, esa conversación ya la había tenido)

R-Todos lo vimos Malfoy...

D-No, en mi sueño vi esto, que Neville intentaría ligar con la mesera y ella lo mandaría muy lejos… (comenzaba a alterarme)

Bl-Vamos Draco… eso todos lo sabíamos… jejejeje…

N- ¬¬

D- Jejeje... Puede ser… (y mientras yo hablo de la cuenta con Ron, mi amigo Blase trata de conquistar a la misma mesera... cara rajada se encuentra tratando de enseñarle a jugar billar a Longbotton, en un tiro, la bola sale disparada y por reflejo volteo y detengo la bola justo antes de golpear mi baso de whiski...)

Ha-Pero como...

R- Wow... que reflejos Draco...

N- Wow...

D- No son reflejos… fue porque sabía que pasaría… el rechazo, la bola… (vuelve a sonar mi celular y lo saco, veo el nuecero y era ella)

R-¿Tu sueño? (guardo mi maldito celular y lo apago...)

D-No fue un sueño Ron y debo evitarlo...

Salí corriendo de el bar, por fin lo comprendí, no fue un sueño, se me dio otra oportunidad, y no iba a permitir que Hermione muriera, la salvaría… Corrí al departamento a buscarla, pero no estaba, fui a su trabajo… ¿recuerdan que les dije que trabajaba en una escuela de bajos recursos enseñando violín y guitarra, Pues la busque por todos los salones y no la encontré, pero lo que sí vi fue a Oscar, el pequeño niño que me quiere quitar a MI Herm, ya no dude y Salí como desesperado a buscarla, pero donde… entonces recordé que su amiga Ginny estaba preparando una galería y que ella la ayudaría, por eso no fue a trabajar, corrí al departamento de Harry y Ginny (no olviden que están casados) y al llegar toque el timbre, pero nadie abrió, así que procedí a golpear la puerta, pero nadie me abría y ya me empezaba a desesperar, cuando un hombre moreno y gordo me habla, al parecer es de intendencia porque tiene un trapeador en la mano…

**-**¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? Tengo la impresión de que va a tirar la puerta…

D-Es que no abren…

**-**Bueno, pues tal vez se deba a que no hay nadie…

D- ¬¬ …

**-**Si gusta y tanto le urge puede darme su recado y yo se lo doy cuando lleguen…

D-Solo quería saber si aquí estaba Hermione, me urge encontrarla…

**-**¿Hermione Granger, ¿La mejor amiga de Ginny y Harry?

D-Sí… ¿la conoce? (empiezo a desconfiar de ese tipo)

**-**¿Qué si la conozco, es tan hermosa, linda, tierna, simpática… (Definitivamente no me agrada este individuo, y mucho menos ahora que esta suspirando… es MIA…) Si tan solo fuera unos años mas joven…

D-¿Que? (Es lo mismo que dijo el niño, con temor busco en su uniforme el nombre y ahí esta… otra prueba… Oscar, debo encontrarla YA!) Bueno, gracias…

Vuelvo a salir corriendo del edificio, el tempo se me acaba y ya no se donde mas buscar, solo me queda el local… CLARO… el local de la galería, vuelvo a correr cuando me doy cuenta… ¿para que corro si puedo tomar un taxi?... en ese momento pasa uno y lo abordo…

T- ¿A dónde lo llevo?

D-A la calle Hamilton…

T-Claro señor… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? (yo no había mirado al taxista para nada, hasta que me pregunto eso… y me lleve un susto de esos cardiacos… era el mismo taxista del día anterior…)

D-Usted… ayer… Dígame… (exigí) ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo, Con todas esas preguntas, y después el accidente… DIGAME!

T-No se de que habla señor… (me contesto tranquilamente)

D-Ayer usted me dijo que no desaprovechara mi tiempo con ella, y si la amaba…

T-Pues espero que lo este haciendo ahora… Recuerde que puede ser que no haya un mañana…

D-(Asustado) Deténgase, aquí me bajo…

T-Bien señor… (abrí rápidamente la puerta y cuando me disponía a salir, recordé que no había pagado, así que me detuve y saque mi cartera… cuando él me interrumpió) No se preocupe… Ya me pago ayer… (me miro por el retrovisor y volvió su vista al frente, desperado me baje y corrí a buscarla, tenía que alejarla de todo lo que la pudiese dañar…)

Unos minutos y unas calles mucho más lejanas la encontré, en el local, estaba con Ginny intentando encontrar un modo de colocar unas pinturas…

D-HERMIONE!

H-(Volteando) ¿Draco?

D-Por fin te encuentro… ven, vamonos… (la tome de la mano y la sacaba del local)

H-¿Que?... Pero… ¿no deberías estar en tu oficina?

D-Hoy no, hoy solo quiero secuestrarte, debemos salir de la ciudad ahora…

H-Pero Draco, quede de ayudarle a Ginny hoy con su galería… (Es cierto y la pelirroja me miraba como bicho raro salido de un circo)

D-Por favor… (ella me vio a los ojos y vio de nuevo que la necesitaba, entonces volteo a ver a Ginny)

G-Esta bien, váyanse antes que me arrepienta…

D-Gracias Ginebra…

G-Soy Ginny! (Hermione le sonrió y tomados de la mano la saque de ahí rápidamente, pero alcance a escuchar algo como "Es hora de que Harry haga algo productivo"…

Estaba decidido a cambiar el futuro o destino, y de nuevo estaba solo pensando en como evitarlo mientras esperaba a Herm, estábamos en la estación de trenes, le pedí que comprara unos boletos a donde ella quisiera… hoy era su día, ella no lo sabía, pero estaba desesperado por evitar el desenlace, por eso mi urgencia de salir de ahí… sumido estaba en mis pensamientos cuando alguien cubre mis ojos…

**-**Todo listo guapo (me susurro en el oído y mi piel se erizo)

D-Bien… (me tomo nuevamente de la mano) ¿A dónde vamos? (intente quitarle los ticket)

H-Nop… tu dijiste que a donde yo quisiera y ahí iremos… es una sorpresa… (le sonreí y la seguí…)

Llevábamos mas de una hora de camino, Herm venía sentada en el sillón de enfrente, estábamos solos en un vagón, sonreí con nostalgia, me recordaba mucho a cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, y al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo, porque tenía la misma sonrisa encantadora de siempre… volví mi vista a la ventanilla y se me hizo conocido el lugar, se parecía a…

D-Hermione ¿vamos a…? (ella asintió)

H-Es solo que nunca me has hablado de tu familia, y creí que ya que compartimos todo, porque no visitar donde mi rubio favorito creció y se convirtió en el hombre que es hoy…

D-Pero… (Vi el anhelo en sus ojos, era cierto, nunca le he hablado de mi "familia" y creo que era hora, quería compartir absolutamente todo con ella)

H-(al verme dudar…) Perdón, pero como dijiste que a donde yo quisiera pues se me hizo buena idea… (se levanto) pero si quieres nos bajamos en la siguiente estación y cambiamos los boletos a donde tu quieras… (como ya salía del vagón la tomo de la mano y la jale)

D-No… esta bien… vamos… (la senté a mi lado y la abrase, juntando fuerzas para afrontar mi pasado…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**De acuerdo… ¿Cómo lo digo? MIL PERDONES, NO, UN MILLON DE PERDONES!...**

**Se que querrán matarme, fusilarme, y demás, pero es que no había podido actualizar este fic… ¿Por qué?... Verán, quería que este fic fuera PERFECTO, y como quería perfección y solo he visto una sola vez la película tuve miedo de arruinarla, y decidí poner todo mi empeño en encontrar la película para verla, y volverla a ver, y volverla a ver… PERO NO QUE DIABLOS PIENSAN LOS QUE DISTRUBUYEN PELICULAS QUE NO HE PODIDO ENCONTRARLA!... Ya la busque en todos los lugares que conozco (inclusive en pirata… por cierto, DI NO A LA PIRATERIA… XD) y no la encuentro, estoy desesperada… Pero Ya no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo sin escribir nada de esta historia, así que aquí esta con todos los detalles que recuerdo… (se me casi toda… es que me fascino!) y pues ahí esta la explicación, no volveré a tardar tanto, de hecho ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, porque con este fic serán son 5 capítulos (o cuatro) pero de esos no pasa… Entonces… pues… hasta pronto… y no olviden los reviews!**

**(Aunque sea para regañarme… TT.TT)**

**Con mucho, mucho cariño… Ly… (y nuevamente perdón)**


	4. Capitulo 4

**UN REGALO DEL CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo 4**

_D-No… esta bien… vamos… (la senté a mi lado y la abrase, juntando fuerzas para afrontar mi pasado…)_

**4**

Llegamos una media hora después a un bar… era un bar muy tradicional y pueblerino, con gente de pueblo, de esos que viven sin prisas, no como los de la ciudad que siempre están acelerados y tarde, sentados en la barra en silencio esperábamos nuestras bebidas, cuando llegaron, ella me interrogo con la mirada…

D-(Tome aire para empezar a hablar) A este bar solía venir mi padre… (era un bar muggle, por lo que Herm abrió los ojos como platos) Mi padre no era como todos pensaban, era muy querido en este pueblo, lo se te parecerá extraño o incluso no lo creerás, pero así era, daba empleo a los que lo necesitaban… No te voy a negar que fue un fiel mortifago al principio de los tiempos de Voldemort, supongo que por eso vino a vivir lejos de todo eso, olvidándose de su pasado y tratando de compensarlo, no era malo… hasta después de que Voldemort volvió… (Intente continuar, pero la garganta se me seco, así que tome un poco de mi bebida y continué) mi madre me dijo que un día volvió a arderle la marca tenebrosa, por lo que tuvo que volver a las filas del señor tenebroso, para salvarse y salvarnos… pero fue muy difícil para él volver a lo mismo… después de convivir con los muggles… ¿Sabes lo que es ver a tu padre, un hombre serio, fuerte y orgulloso caer?... Yo sí… ser despreciado… y caer en una absoluta depresión de la que nadie lo pudo sacar… (no pude evitarlo y unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos) Verlo derrumbado, débil y vulnerable… Se dejo morir… Y mi madre le siguió… no soporto la ausencia de mi padre y murió unos meses después… me dejaron enfrentarme solo al mundo, sin guía… Y llegue a odiarlos por amarse tanto y seguirse hasta la muerte… por dejarme solo… (ella lloraba conmigo) Pero ya no los odio más… por ti… (ella me miro a los ojos) Por ellos soy el hombre que soy ahora, el que esta contigo… (me abrazo más fuerte que nunca… y no me arrepentí de haberle dicho mi mas preciado secreto a ella, a mi Mione)

Después del bar caminamos a los que alguna vez fueron mis propiedades y que tiempo después de abandonar el pueblo vendí para pagarme los estudios y comprarme un departamento en la ciudad…

Era una montaña y ella ya no podía caminar, se canso antes de llegar a la cima, pero la jale y ayude a que llegara…

H-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué querías llegar hasta aquí?... (pregunto mientras recuperaba el aire)

D-Jejeje… Deberías hacer mas ejercicio Mione… jejeje (ella me dio un golpe juguetón y suspire) Cuanto estaba solo o deprimido me encantaba venir aquí… (ella me observo) Me hacia sentir fuerte, libre y…

H-Con Poder (me interrumpió)

D-Sí (le sonreí) Aunque cuando estaba pequeño se veía mas grande y me sentía el rey del mundo…

H-Jejejeje… Creciste, al igual que tus sueños…

D-Sí… (la abrase y bese)

Observamos unos minutos los alrededores, era hermoso, se veían extensiones de áreas verdes, árboles, montañas… realmente nos sentíamos en la cima del mundo… pero la lluvia nos arruino nuestras reflexiones, pues cayo sin piedad sobre nosotros que tuvimos que correr a una pequeña cabaña que había cerca…

Entramos con temor, pero al parecer era una cabaña abandonada, tenía una pequeña chimenea, una cocina sin trastes y una vieja alfombra al lado de una pequeña cama y un sillón viejo y roto… Tratamos de entrar en calor y encontramos leña vieja fuera de la cabaña, por lo que metí un poco y con unos cerillos que Herm encontró en la cocina intente prender la chimenea mientras Herm encontraba una cobija entre varias cosas y se cubría con ella…

El fuego se me resistía, no lograba encender la chimenea y comenzaba a desesperarme, asi que con el último cerillo con fuerza intente rozarlo con algo para encenderlo, pero de la fuerza mi mano choco con la piedra y ya no me quedo duda… el reloj se me rompió en el momento del golpe… No podía cambiar el futuro, solo el transcurso… Me levante y mire por la ventana, y unas silenciosas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, síntoma de que comenzaba a aceptar la realidad… Pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos…

H-Draco… (Yo volee) Mira… (Estupido… olvide que tengo varita y yo peleándome con unos cerillos)

Herm encendió el fuego mientras me sentaba en la vieja cama, la observe detenidamente, no quería perderme ni un segundo de ella, estaba dando vueltitas para entrar en calor, pero de nuevo el recuerdo del futuro me acecho y volvieron a escaparse lágrimas que esta vez ella noto, asi que se acerco…

H-Draco… ¿Qué pasa?

D-Nada… (me limpie) Es solo que eres tan hermosa… (tome su mano) y yo de tonto que te he descuidado todo este tiempo, perdóname Hermione… (ella me sonrió)

H-Esta bien Draco… ¿te digo algo? (yo asentí) No importa todo lo que me hayas descuidado o ignorado… incluso los enojos, todo eso quedo olvidado… no importan, hoy me has dado lo mejor que puedo pedir…

D-(Me levante) Hermione… Si hoy fuera tu último día de vida ¿Qué pedirías?

H-(Se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero me contesto con una gran sonrisa) Pues que pediría Draco… (me contesto como si fuera obvio) Una cita con el guapo modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Clein.

D-(Yo le sonreí) Bueno, no creo poder concedértelo… No le permitiría acercarse a ti… (ella amplio su sonrisa)

H-(Suspiro falsamente decepcionada) Oh… esta bien…

D-Pero podría intentarlo… (ella soltó una carcajada)

H-Estaba bromeando Draco (suspire) Si fuera mi último día me gustaría que fuese como hoy… un día contigo, conociéndote, disfrutando tu compañía, aquí, así, en una cabaña vieja y sucia, con una chimenea que no quiere encender y con un diluvio afuera… contigo… (la abrase… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de cuanto me amaba antes de que fuera tarde?) Además… (la observe) tengo una vida por delante para conseguirme esa cita… (ahora yo sonreí y la abrase de nuevo)

Después de unos minutos nos sentamos en la alfombra, tratando aún de entrar en calor, porque las flamas se resistían a calentar y nosotros seguíamos empapados… envuelta en mi chamarra la observe… su perfecto cabello húmedo, sus ojos brillando y su rostro ya sin maquillaje, pues la lluvia se lo levo, y aún asi hermosa…

H-¿Qué pasa Draco? (Yo negué con la cabeza y le acaricie la mejilla con mi mano, ella cerro los ojos disfrutando esa caricia)

D- Hermione… (ella me miro directo a los ojos) Te amo… (Era la primera vez que se lo decía y me sonrió como nunca, tomo mi mano y me beso… suave y dulce… tierno… como ella)

H-Yo también te amo Draco… siempre…

Ahora yo me abalance a ella y la bese, suave y lento, poco a poco el beso se profundizo y nos fuimos recostando en la alfombra dejándonos llevar por la magia del momento, por nuestros sentimientos… Ella me enseño a amar… y se lo iba a demostrar…

Acostados y abrazados solo cubiertos por mi chamarra (por cierto la que ella me regalo) ella hablo…

H-¿Sabes Draco, Desde esta mañana has estado muy extraño con lo de tu sueño, pero apuesto que en el las cosas no terminaron así… (la abrase fuerte)

D-No… Este final es perfecto…

Estuvimos unas horas más en la cabaña amándonos y esperando a que la lluvia cesase, después salimos a dar un paseo por el pueblo, caminábamos por un puente y Hermione estaba maravillada con todo.

H-Draco esto es hermoso… ¿Por qué no me habías traído antes he? (yo solo me encogí de hombros) Pues ahora que lo conozco no pienso dejar de venir, te lo advierto he… (la abrase y la bese como respuesta) Desearía quedarme aquí… hubiésemos venido mas temprano…

D-De que hablas… podríamos quedarnos… un par de días, tal vez el fin de semana… (ella se detuvo)

H-(Estaba triste) ¿Olvidaste mi graduación? (la abrase y bese sus labios)

D-Claro que no… pero esperaba que tu si y nos quedáramos aquí, es muy tranquilo… (Ella me sonrió y continuamos caminando)

H-Sí… Tal vez podamos venir otro día…

D-Tal vez… (la seguí)

Llegamos a Londres antes del atardecer, caminamos sin prisas, y en ningún momento nos soltamos las manos, la abrazaba y besaba por cualquier motivo, caminamos al centro y vi algo que recordé ella deseaba hacer…

D-Vamos (sin soltar su mano corrimos hasta el otro lado del lago)

H-Draco… a donde vamos…

D-Solo corre… (corrimos y justo un vagón estaba vació) Espere, espere… (le dije al hombre que iba a cerrarlo, entramos y el trabajador cerró)

H-Draco… (me abrazo fuerte) no me gusta esto… (lo que no le gusta es… las alturas, y la subí a una especie de rueda de la fortuna de cristal, los vagones son de cristal y no hay asientos, de pie la abrase fuerte) No me gustan las alturas… ¿porque quisiste venir?

D-Porque tu dijiste que te gustaría subirte…

H-(Sin soltarme) Veras… hay cosas que dices Me gustaría… pero que realmente piensas que nunca harás…

D-Pues entonces hoy es nunca…

H-(Me abrazo mas fuerte porque la maquina se detuvo con nosotros arriba) No me sueltes…

D-No lo haré… nunca… (asi observamos hacer el atardecer)

Llegamos al departamento y ya estaba oscuro, justo a tiempo para arreglarnos para su graduación, así que en el departamento intente nuevamente que nos fuéramos a otro lado y faltara a su graduación, pero era importante para ella, asi que desistí, intentando hacerme a la idea de que cada vez faltaba menos…

D-Hermione… ¿Por qué estudiaste violín cuando te gusta cantar? (siempre he tenido esa duda, y no veo porque no preguntársela ahora)

H-(suspiro) Bueno… tengo pánico escénico, y no sabría que hacer con toda la gente mirándome…

D-Pero lo hiciste en Navidad…

H-Para salvar a Harry y Ron, nunca voluntariamente…

D-Pues yo creo que lo harías genial, eres muy talentosa… deberías intentarlo…

H-Algún día… tal vez el último de mi vida (me dijo mientras entraba al baño a alistarse)

D-(Caminando a la mesita de noche) Tal vez… (tome su diario que estaba en la mesa y saque el pergamino que sobresalía, el mismo de la canción… ¿la recuerdan?) Ahh… Hermione…

H-¿Dime? (se asomo del baño)

D-Ah… Olvide algo de la oficina y es muy urgente… debo irme (escondía el pergamino en mi espalda)

H-¿Qué?.. Pero pronto será hora de irnos…

D-Lo se cariño, pero de verdad es muy importante…

H-Pero Draco… (me reprocho) ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

D-Nunca sabes si existirá un mañana…

H-Pero hoy es mi graduación…

D-Y estaré ahí… lo prometo. (le di un beso fugaz y salí del depto.)

Cantar era uno de esos sueños que anhelas y que tienes miedo de realizar y a ella eso le pasaba, corrí a la primer fotocopiadora que encontré y entré…

D-Hola…

**-**Buenas noches… ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

D-Necesito 36 fotocopias de este pergamino…

**-** o.O… ¿pergamino?

D-¿Eso importa?

**-**No… ¿36 dijo?

D-Sí… (Mientras la trabajadora tomaba el pergamino trate de distraerme y vi una joyería…) Regreso en un momento… (le dije a la dependienta y fui hacia ahí)

Llegue media hora antes de que la función comenzara… a lo siento, no les he dicho en que consta su examen final, pues verán hacen una especie de orquesta y tocan varias canciones y si no se equivocan aprueban… (supongo) y pues ya… continuemos, llegue antes de la función y fui con el director de la orquesta a pedirle un favor, fue agradable, a los pocos minutos toda la orquesta tenia una copia de la canción por supuesto sin que Hermione se enterara, después llegue a los vestidores donde llegaba corriendo (como siempre) Herm, porque se hacia tarde, la espere antes de entrar al escenario…

D-(Sonriendo) Hola…

H-Hola… Creí que legarías mas tarde…

D-Te dije que estaría a tiempo… Mucha suerte (la abrase y le entregue unas flores que le lleve)

H-Gracias… pero ve a sentarte que va a comenzar… (le di un fugaz beso y fui a mi lugar)

Admiré cada movimiento y cada nota que despedía de su cuerpo y su violín, admire su sonrisa, su cabello totalmente recogido y ese vestido negro entallado que la hace resaltar, sus labios carmín, cada gesto cuando se concentra… es hermosa por cualquier lado que se mire… Tan absorto estaba que se me paso el tiempo muy rápido, y escuche que comenzaban a tocar la última canción, me levante ante la mirada de desconcierto de Mione y corrí…

Desde donde estaba solo alcance a escuchar los aplausos ensordecedores, pues la verdad es que mi chica lo hizo genial, y es bueno que los demás se lo reconozcan, asi que cuando vi que empezaban a levantarse yo salí de atrás del escenario con un micrófono y el director de la orquesta me cedió la palabra…

D-Buenas Noches… ejem… (todos voltearon a verme… se que soy guapo… pero, ahora entiendo a Herm con lo del pánico escénico) Hola… se preguntaran que hace un lugar como este en un tipo como yo… (vi que Herm se tapo la cara… sigo sin saber por que…) Bueno, verán… (me acerque a Herm) Ven a esta hermosa mujer… pues ella nos deleitara con una canción, escrita y protagonizada por ella, por favor, escúchenla, no se arrepentirán… (Aún recuerdo que Herm me miro de una forma… que si las miradas asesinaran… bueno, ustedes entienden… Me acerque a ella)

H-Draco, pero tú estas loco…

d-Vamos Herm (le di el micrófono) Ya esta todo preparado, (le di la hoja de la canción) ¿Cómo supiste? (me susurro, encogí mis hombros)

D-Suerte (me aleje y quede a la orilla del escenario mientras la música comenzaba a sonar…)

Recuerdo que la música sonó varios segundos antes que Herm lograra abrir la boca, estaba sumamente nerviosa… pero era de Gryffindor ¿no?... así que se armo de valor y comenzó a cantar…

_**Espero no fallarte tengo que marcharme hemos terminado**_

_**Repites sin mirarme yo me voy quedando sola entre la nada**_

_**Como una flor marchita que se la lleva el viento y lentamente lo he perdido todo. Como las manecillas de un reloj en velo justo a media noche**_

_**Como esos ojos grises que no dicen nada y me van consumiendo**_

_**Como un soldado que ha arriesgado tanto y sola quedo en esta habitación con tu olor**_

_**Con tu voz, con tu piel**_

Fue mucho mejor de lo que imagine cuando leí la canción, su voz era perfecta, bueno, es perfecta, armoniosa y melodiosa…

Cuando termino la canción yo fui el alborotador y aplaudí como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando me gradué de Hogwarts, me siguieron todos los presentes poniéndose de pie, realmente fue espectacular su presentación, salio mas que perfecta, como todo de ella, cuando termino de cantar fue a abrazarme y me beso, le correspondí y salimos de ahí a cenar…

D-¿A donde quieres ir?

H-¿A dónde yo quiera?

D-Donde tú quieras…

H-Pues…

Cenamos tranquilamente en un restaurante familiar, no era nada en comparación donde la lleve, bueno, la otra vez, pero ella estaba mas feliz, y se veía en su sonrisa… Hablamos de cosas banales y sin sentido hasta que eran cerca de las 11:30 y decidí darle mi obsequio…

D-Hermione, cierra los ojos… para darte tu obsequio…

H-(Visiblemente emocionada) ¿Hay más?

D-Sí… (ella cerro los ojos y saque una pequeña cajita de mi bolsillo, saque una pulserita de oro con muchos dijes y se la coloque)

H-Draco… Es hermosa… ¿pero que son todos estos dijes? (señalo uno en especial de una sartén)

D-son todas las cosas que para mi tu representas… (ella me miro extrañada y le explique, tome la sartén) Esta, me recuerda a ti, en tus intentos de aprender a cocinar y que son un fracaso por cierto, (me mostró su lengua en gesto infantil y tome ahora una nota musical) Esto es porque adoras la música (me sonrió y toe ahora un corazón) y este… es mi corazón, es tuyo… (no fue necesario seguir ya que me beso)

Minutos antes de la media noche salimos del restaurante caminando, pero una brisa que poco a poco se convirtió en lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros...

H-Corre Draco... (pero yo no corrí, solo la seguí) Tomemos un taxi para llegar pronto a casa...

D-Herm... (la detuve, abrase y bese) ¿Por qué no caminamos?

H- ¿Estas loco?... Esta lloviendo, nos vamos a enfermar... (se separo de mi y corrió a dólar una esquina, suspire y la seguí, ella se situó a la orilla de la acera y yo gire mi rostro para situarme... estábamos justo frente al restaurante de la "otra vez", volteé a verla cuando un taxi se detuvo frente a nosotros...) Vamos... (se subió al taxi mientras yo la observaba de pie en la puerta, cuando el conductor me hablo)

**-**Sube o se queda... (gire a ver el rostro del hombre y era el mismo... el mismo del día anterior, y que el de esa tarde... gire mi rostro a ella que me veía confundida y tome mi decisión... Subí al auto y me senté a su lado mientras ella se acomodaba)

Mientras el auto comenzaba a avanzar abrase a Herm y la besé...

D- Te amo Hermione... (ella me sonrió, aunque se veía preocupada, así que le sonreí y se tranquilizo)

Volví a mi posición en el asiento cuando el auto se detuvo en el semáforo, el momento se acercaba, lo sabía... mi respiración se agito cada vez mas... la luz cambio a verde y el taxi acelero... Volteé a la calle que cruzaba y vi un par de luces acercarse sin control... No dudé... Gire a Hermione y la abrase cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío, evitando el impacto directo con ella...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ok... solo falta un capitulo, el final... pensaba ponerlo aquí... pero dije no... mejor en el que sigue... ¿no?... Estoy llorando, mi garganta se cierra y mi madre se levanta a preguntarme que rayos me pasa porque lloro desconsolada mientras me dice que me voy a electrocutar... Pero no importa... Snif, snif... Amo a mi Drakito y espero que salga bien librado... ¿no, ojala! Pero eso solo yo lo se... (y todas las personas que ya vieron la película) Que por cierto se llama como el titulo (al menos en español) Un Regalo del Corazón... **

**Por cierto, ya subí mi primer capitulo de un fic de Harry y Draco como protagonistas... NO SE EXALTEN, NO ES SLASH! Es bueno, es mas de Harry que Draco, pero es que mi dragoncito es parte importante... No dejen de leerlo y dejar sus asombroso reviews ¿vale?...**

**Ok... Y por supuesto NO OLVIDEN DEJAR EN ESTE SUS REVIEWS! **

**Los quiere... Ly...**


	5. Chapter 5

**UN REGALO EL CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo 5**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Todos y cada uno de los personajes son de J.K Rowling, incluso la historia es de una película llamada con el mismo nombre del fic… (Pero para ser sinceros no recuerdo de que compañía T.T)

Hermione: ¬¬ Que raro…

Ly: T.T

**5**

Ginny corría por el vestíbulo, a la sala de espera, sin detenerse ante los gritos de las enfermeras, a Harry solo le alcanzo a hablar por teléfono para que después la alcanzara en el hospital metropolitano de Londres, la gente la veía correr como desesperada… Pero no podía evitarlo, no quería creer lo que había pasado… era… imposible… debía ser un error…

Corrió hasta doblar la última esquina… ahí estaba, en una camilla junto a una puerta de cristal, llorando sin un consuelo ni esperanza a la cual aferrarse… supo que era verdad y lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer cada parte de su rostro, se acerco rápidamente para confortar abrazando…

G- Lo siento mucho…

**-**(Lloraba aferrándose al cuerpo de ella) Él lo sabía Ginny…

G-No Hermione… Nadie puede saber eso…

H-él sabía que pasaría… (lloraba) Me pidió que camináramos, que no subiéramos al taxi… Y yo… yo…

G-Shh… tranquila… (la abrazo para controlar el balanceo descontrolado de la castaña que lloraba desconsolada abrazándose su cuerpo)

H-Todo el día lo supo y yo… YO NO QUISE CREERLE!... ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

G-Cuando… cuando paso… (pregunto cautelosa)

H-Ni siquiera alcanzo a llegar al hospital Ginny… En la ambulancia, me miro, me pregunto si estaba bien, y cuando le dije que si… me sonrió, cerro los ojos y la maquina dejo de funcionar… Murió Ginny… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?...

Ginny la abrazo muy fuerte, tratando de darle el consuelo que Hermione necesitaba, pero que sin duda… tardaría en encontrar… Pero al menos estaba viva… podría realizar sus sueños…Como yo lo cumplí… amarla hasta la muerte…

Recuerdo que unos días después fue a nuestro departamento a recoger, ya nada la ataba a Inglaterra, y después de todo haría el viaje… Entendió gracias a Harry, Ron y Luna que yo di mi vida para que ella viviera y fuera feliz… no me sacrifique para que me siguiera a un rumbo desconocido… pero donde sin duda la esperare… hasta que sea su hora…

Guardo todas mis cosas en una caja y las guardo… tomo su diario y mi canción… tomo un álbum de fotos y me lloro por última vez, desahogando la soledad que sentía al nunca mas tenerme… nunca mas sentirme… nunca mas amarme… Abrazo mi chaqueta y una fotografía de nuestro último día juntos y se recostó en nuestra cama a llorar…

Ya habían pasado tres meses de mi partida y mi castaña corría bastante cansada intentando con todas sus fuerzas subir una pequeña pero pesada montaña, se detuvo a medio camino para tomar aire, observo decidida la cima, tomo aire y corrió hasta llegar ahí… Respiro el viento fresco que mecía sus rizos, se acomodo da chaqueta pues el aire era frío, la brisa aumento y estiro sus brazos disfrutando el ambiente, la libertad… la vida… sonrió y grito muy fuerte… Recordando la última vez que estuvimos ahí… mi montaña… la que me hacía el rey del mundo, camino a la orilla con cuidado… y volvió a gritar…

**-**DRACO!

Sonrió escuchando el eco de su voz… y me canto…

**Cuando estoy atrapada,**

**Tu estas ahí…**

**Extendiendo tus brazos con cariño…**

**Te inclinaste,**

**Y apoyaste sobre mí…**

**Si volviéramos al momento,**

**En que nos conocimos…**

**Cientos de veces,**

**A esos momentos felices…**

**Ahora duele…**

**Huyamos…**

**Hasta la vista cariño, **

**Nunca podré olvidarte…**

**Y decir "hasta la vista"**

**Esta bien… **

**Hasta la vista cariño,**

**Nunca podré olvidarte…**

**Todo tiene un final, **

**Y decir "Hasta la vista"…**

**Es demasiado triste…**

Termino de cantar la canción y todos en su concierto aplaudieron y se levantaron de sus asientos… en verdad es una canción hermosa y triste, chiflaban y aplaudían los de primera fila… Harry, Ron… Blase y Neville… mientras sus esposas o novias… (Blase iba con la mesera y Neville… solo…), Mientras veían cono a Herm una solitaria lagrima le caía por la mejilla… Sabían que esa era mi canción… de despedida… Termino el concierto y ella con una sonrisa bajo del escenario…

Esa fue mi verdadera historia… la que me cambio y me enseño a amar, y aunque ya no esté con ella, se que siempre me amara como yo la amo, y la protegeré hasta el día que nos reunamos… pero hasta entonces… la cuidare…

**FIN**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ok… El final… espero que les haya gustado… (yo también estuve en desacuerdo con el final de la peli… pero así fue mas interesante…) Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios… Y no olviden leer mis otras historias… ("Noche de copas" y "Tempo Reverto Memories")**

**Con mucho cariño (y lagrimas cayendo descontroladas, de hecho tanto que mis ojos parecen llaves de agua abiertas) **

**Ly…**

**Pta: La canción la saque de una serie de anime llamada "Mi novia el arma definitiva", (si puedan veanla es recomendable para los que gusten de finales tristes y dolorosas despedidas, pero la historia es hermosa, así que de igual forma se la recomiendo a todos jejeje…)**


End file.
